dark light
by some random person123456
Summary: A girl named Demi has had a lot going on in her life and her brother Josh was always there for her but she soon finds out she has powers that she thought no body else had. but she finds out that he brother has them to and he's evil now she has to fight him her self to save the small town they live in.


Much of my childhood is very blurry. I never remember having a mom or dad. All I remember is having a big brother named Josh. He told me when we were very young our parents abandon us and left us to live by ourselves. He took me in. And when I turned 3 he enrolled me in karate classes. He told me if I ever needed protection and he wasn't around I would have the moves to protect myself. By the time I was 12 I was one of the best in my town. My big brother was so proud of me but on my 13th birthday 2 men came in the karate studio I was at. They came up to me and asked "are you Demi Peters?" I looked up "yes sir and who might you be?" He explained his origination they were part of the people who protected the town. I was very excited I was the youngest girl to be asked to join! I quickly ran home and told my big brother. "Josh! Are you home I have exciting news!" He walked out of his room "yes baby girl?" He always called me that it always makes me blush. "I got asked to be the youngest girl to join an origination that protects the town!"

"That's great baby girl what's the name of it?" I told him the name his eyes widened. "No you are not doing this I won't let u go through with this!" he had never raised his voice this much with me.

"Bu….but Josh I thought it would be….."

"I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT!" I went to my room crying soon after he came in to apologize. "Look Demi I love you but I just don't want u to get hurt." After he apologized he left my room. It was a Friday so I could stay up as long as I wanted to so when he went to bed I went out the window and jumped off the roof and left my window open and there was a pipe that I could climb up when I got back. I went to the place where the origination was located they welcomed me in and gave me my uniform. It was all black jump suit and it had a red ribbon to signal I was one of the most advanced people there and it had a half way mask that covered my mouth and nose with some flat knee high boots they were black as well. I went to the bathroom to change while I was in there they had already found a mission for me. There was a robbery going on at the bank. They sent me by myself. After I handled that I came back there was something going on there I couldn't tell what it was so I quickly walked in everybody was gone all the lights had been shot and it was a mess. I said hello but all I got was an echo. I just thought they all went home for the day but I was wrong. I went to walk out the door but something started to glow in the other room I walked in and found a strange man just standing there I went to touch him. He quickly turned around and said "Another one of you I guess I will have destroy you to." I was confused but quickly I understood, something shot from his hand like a strike of lightning or something I quickly jumped out of the way. As soon as he did that I realized who he was. It was Josh. My eyes grew and my heart pounded out of my chest. I gasped. "Awe what's that little girl scared to die?" I quickly spoke. "No but are you?" His face was filled with confusion. I stuck out my hand. He laughed.  
"What are u going to do with that? Hit me like a little bitch?" Ice shot out of my hand but I could barely aim. Why I always did it at home why can't I do it now? I thought to myself. I was the only one who knew about my power not even Josh knew. One hit him in the arm and he fled. When I got home I crawled up the pole and through the window. I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. I woke up around 9:00 A.M. that day I found Josh down stairs with bandage around his arm. I thought to myself I did that to him. I asked what happened. He answered with "Oh I got drunk with a couple of friends and we played darts didn't turn out very well."

"Yea that's what happened" I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking" I continued to gaze at his wound. I finally shouted and said "Josh I think I have super powers or something!" He just gazed at me like I was crazy. "Um….what ha-ha?"

"I don't know I just know I can shoot ice out of my hands." His eyes widen.

"I really didn't want to have to tell you…. But I guess I have to now." I look at him and awe. "Me and you when we were babies' dad ran test on us both. He claimed he had gotten it but he had tried so many times nobody believed him. So when I was 5 and you were only a child he left us to live on our own. And you know the rest." I looked at him as if he was a ghost. "But…but I thought"

"Look I know you're shocked but I can teach you how to use your powers for your benefit." We started that Sunday evening. He taught me how to flash pass which means when I run I can flash to my desired destination or even if I'm standing still I can do it. So I can dodge powers like his. He taught me a lot of other things to. Like my ice sword. So the next night I went to the organization. I showed them my powers they were amazed. I was off my guard when the ground started to shake. "What's that?" I exclaimed. "It's him." It was Josh. He looked through the crowd and said "Where's the one who has the ice powers?" "That cute little girl that when I defeat her I'll take her for my own benefit." I stepped up "It was me."

"Oh so little girl are you ready for a rematch?"

"Yes." Everybody gasp. He smirked

"Ok let's get this over with." he lifted us up on platforms of rock. I retract my ice sword. I ran at him but he shot fire from his hand this was new ive never seen this before. He almost hit me but is flash passed it. He flash passed as soon as I did and grabbed my arm and slung me into the wall. It knocked the breathe out of me. And he threw me across the room and I fell to the ground my motionless body just laid there. He walked over to me and picked me up and cuddled me in his arms and caressed my face. He whispered in my ear "Oh Demi your such a cute little girl I knew it was you but I didn't want to embarrass my poor little sister in front of all these people. Nobody has powers in this town except me and you." That's all I heard before I passed out. I woke up in the bed in the morning. "Was it all a dream?" but when I tried to get up I was under lock and key "Josh!" I screamed viciously. He came in and smirked "what little sis are you not comfortable?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You're my brother." A tear came to my eye.

"Well sis you disobeyed me and now you're never going any where." The look in his eyes told me I was going to stay right where I was at. A few days later he came to check on me. I was just sitting on my bed with a gloom on my face. "Hey sis wanna get out of that bed?"

"What the hell do u want Josh?" He looked at me with an evil smirk. the words shot out of his mouth like a bullet.

"your going to be my sex slave till I get sick of you."

"Josh no that's wrong I'm your sister!"  
"Demi your so cute your not really my sister. Don't you understand my father and your mother were arrancars so they were basicly gods. so when they had us they had to drop us here on earth. if anybody from there world knew that they came to earth they would be in trouble the story I told you about the expirements were just a cover story and you believed it."

my eyes widen "no this can't be" those are the last words I said before I passed out again.

TO BE CONTENUED...


End file.
